gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingsman28
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Frank Collins! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:TheSonofNeptune RE:Xander Wilde Thanks for the heads up, I've removed it from his page. --Devinthe66 (talk) 20:10, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Thanks as well for the quick edit. Would you know anything about this wiki's policy on deleted scenes? Do you think they count or are they just for trivia and behind the scenes? Kingsman28 (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Can you please explain how you just happened to find me on another wiki in a thread with another user on this wiki??? KingOfSting87 (talk) 22:40, March 23, 2019 (UTC) :Right, I should explain why I happened to notice a conversation which was open to the public to see? Why? So you can better evade future bans more easily? You're the one who needs to explain why there are so many coincidences and similar patterns between you and Ashtheuncanny prior to Ash claiming you two are the same person in different accounts. Out of all the moments you tried to defend yourself, you never even brought up evidence of this other alt account you supposedly had which made you think that you were being blocked for having it. If your story had truly been true, that would have been one of the first things you'd have brought out, instead of a series of screenshots that had little to nothing to do with each other. --Kingsman28 (talk) 09:31, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::The screenshots I used were connected though :::1. If I were truely ash, why would i message myself 10 days ago? there would be no need :::2. I don't want to know how, I have an idea how - im just curious as to why you would be snooping around my accounton another wiki that isn't related to this one in any way KingOfSting87 (talk) 11:18, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::So how are the screenshots connected? They seem to be screenshots of two different topics. Message yourself? Where? Those screenshots didn't look like messages. You should have clarified what they were and the context behind them. You have to admit this all looks fishy from where we're sitting, especially with your previous combative behavior in disregarding other fandom users' edits closely matching Ashtheuncanny even in the pages that account used to heavily edit. How fortunate that that message thread on the admin page dissapeared just as we brought it to the attention of the Gotham admins. Can you even show me a link to this other alt account which you claim you thought caused your block? You continually questioning how I saw that message thread may be genuine curiosity, but it sounds a lot more like you're asking for tips on how to evade discovery next time, so no, I can't answer your question. --Kingsman28 (talk) 11:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :You make a good point, I can't deny how suspicious I look here. :The screenshots I sent you were PM's from reddit, if you used it you would know theyre legit :"How fortunate that that message thread on the admin page dissapeared just as we brought it to the attention of the Gotham admins." Chances are Ash himself knows whats going on :"Can you even show me a link to this other alt account which you claim you thought caused your block?" I would, but there are a few issues with that (ik this makes me even more fishy) :"You continually questioning how I saw that message thread may be genuine curiosity, but it sounds a lot more like you're asking for tips on how to evade discovery next time" If I were evading a ban, its not like whatever you tell me would help me out, if I were truely a fraud I wouldn't mention my main anywhere thats visble to the public eye :"Especially with your previous combative behavior in disregarding other fandom users' edits closely matching Ashtheuncanny even in the pages that account used to heavily edit" What combative behaviour? I've been extremely co-operative as of late :Interestingly enough, this is the exact same situation from a couple of weeks back on the gotham sub, where the same user impersonated me and got me shadowbanned, simply because I reported him for obvious reasons KingOfSting87 (talk) 12:36, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :You've been reverted several times on the Jeremiah Valeska page, changing and adding details in the sections you shouldn't have been messing with. Guess who was the user who consistently made tons of such edits focused on that page? Yeah, you guessed it. And just when I thought you had finally learned your lesson in waiting for the show itself or its tie-in materials to confirm details, you went all combative on the Arthur Penn page, where unlike the Valeska page, you didn't even provide any recent sources to back your claims. But finally you agreed to a compromise on that page.....Only for you to once more rush to rename the Baby Gordon page due to Tze Chun's tweet, despite the show not yet establishing that fact. You and Ash have so many similarities that it just seems so, so unlikely that Ash would go to so much trouble just to spite you. He practically doesn't need to. You've got his style down already. Even now you're still kinda creatively interpreting what producers have said about Jeremiah, duelling with DarkKnight2149 on Jeremiah's page. If you're not Ash, then wow, the system has somehow conspired to place you on almost the exact same path he was on. Three of Ash's favourite wikis were Five Nights at Freddie's, Gotham and the Villains wiki. The same went for you. Or at least until we posted your thread with Ash, where suddenly, your favourite wikis went down to Villains and Gotham. I've brought the issue up. Whatever happens, happens. But maybe, if you really want to continue to help edit this wiki, why not change your focus on helping filling out the synopsis of episodes and the history of characters instead. Maybe read the two tie-in novels that have been put out for the show and fill up the associated pages with those little known material. I'm sure a lot of users would be more appreciative of that instead of always focusing on the big things right now which are under heavy contention as we approach the last two episodes.--Kingsman28 (talk) 13:50, March 24, 2019 (UTC) As I said before, ny viewpoints on the show aren't uncommon - we now know the context behind what cameron monaghan said Also with arthur penn, he is undoubtedly the ventriloquist - you don't really need any sources to figure that out Everything you've gathered makes sense, but i've already given you the context for everything, either way - you're right But you STILL haven't explained why you were poking your nose into my account KingOfSting87 (talk) 15:47, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :How I discovered the thread that you happened to be a part of(or that you possibly started, since Ashtheuncanny did start that thread) is besides the point. But like I said, every time you ask me that question, you cast a little more doubt about your claim that you're not Ash. And you still can't explain why you're unable to provide the link to this other alt account. --Kingsman28 (talk) 16:31, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :I'm just really curious, its like if I bumped into my long lost twin on a trip to france :And I wont tell you my original account because it has personal info that I'm no longer comfortable sharing and can't change since i'm locked out (also because of other reasons) KingOfSting87 (talk) 17:15, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Messy situation Ashtheuncanny responded at User talk:The Gotham Knight#RE: Ban Evasion, if you want to take a look at that. His story doesn't add up to me, but we'll have to see what Gotham Knight thinks of it. DarkKnight' ' 18:49, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Not sure I buy it either. I guess we'll have to let them decide like you said. --Kingsman28 (talk) 19:15, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Promotion I've adopted the wiki, here's a little gift KingOfSting87 (talk) 19:35, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll try to do my part. Although I do have to mention just to get this out of the way, that your ban evasion issue relating to Ashtheuncanny has yet to be resolved. We have no word from the main admins on their opinion of the issue yet, and I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever get word from them. I know you want to put the issue behind us, and I'm willing to work with you on keeping the wiki safe from trolls and whatnot for the meantime. But your ascendancy to adminship given the issues, will provoke even more intense scrutiny. So I just hope that people don't get the idea that you're somehow bribing your way out of the issue by promoting us to these positions. And that you don't use this newfound power as a means to say, make the preferred edits on the pages you want like the Valeska-related pages, to the detriment of the wiki's quality. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful you promoted me. But I would hate to see this wiki fall to something like the Mass Effect Wiki, where new fan users are terrified of even making new edits for fear of having their edits reverted for no reason at all due to one overzealous admin user on that wiki who just tramples on everyone else's edits every day. He's right and everyone else is wrong, apparently. I also feel like people haven't pointed out enough that this wiki serves the plot and characters of this show's universe first and foremost. Not our trivial knowledge of Batman/DC lore relating to other versions of the characters, or our fan theories relating to how things might go and the theoretical "actual" identities of characters (no matter how fun it is to input all of that stuff on the trivia sections of each page). That seems to have been the trouble with Ashtheuncanny's edits throughout different fandom wikis, and I hope you don't follow in his footsteps any more, if you really are a different user caught in an awkward angle with him. That's all I have to say for now. All the best of luck to you. --Kingsman28 (talk) 20:14, April 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you - and no i'm not trying to bribe you or anything, you seem to have been contributing to this wiki for years and follow the rules properly, and I dont think i'm even as desrving of this role anyway which is why I need more experienced users to help me out. If you happen to catch a user stepping out of line let me know immediately so that i'm aware of it, I may not act immediately (assuming good faith and all) but some dodgey editors will need to have an eye kept on them Wish you the best KingOfSting87 (talk) 20:42, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I notice you've already begun editting the rules and guidelines sections. Your edit about how we can add images to characters from upcoming episodes seems redundant and contradictory, as the appearances of characters will change from episode to episode no matter how slight the change. Also, the rules about not posting content from upcoming episodes is partially a safeguard so that we don't end up putting something up that in the end doesn't appear in the actual episode itself besides spoiler concerns. Removing that safeguard will probably add a new level of confusion that we don't need. Furthermore, I don't think it's a good idea for you to scrub your Talk page of previous conversations like that, as it already begins to give the impression that you're hiding something from other users. Not the ideal way to start your adminship, imo. --Kingsman28 (talk) 22:46, April 11, 2019 (UTC) I know this may probably not be your intent, but it's already looking weird. Especially with you editting the trivia section of Jerome Valeska with your own view once more at a time when none of us can do that. Kingsman28 (talk) 23:08, April 11, 2019 (UTC)